emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6848 (18th April 2014)
"Megan suggests Jai is playing right into Charity's hands; a mix-up over Adam's age sends James's mind racing; and Eric gets his hopes up when Victoria tells him about Val's current relationship status." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Eric is struck when Victoria tells him that Val has dumped Ian. Jimmy is shocked when he receives an envelope with cash in it. James is surprised to learn that it is Adam's birthday tomorrow. Moira suggests they have a party to celebrate. Harriet overhears Jimmy talking about receiving the envelope of cash. Finn asks Declan for a reference for his potential new job. James works out that Adam will be 21 and heads out to buy him a present. Declan tests Charity by suggesting that they should plan a big lavish wedding, but he is pleasantly surprised when Charity states that she just wants a something small with no fuss. Jai is guilty as Megan suggests that he is playing right into Charity's hands. He reassures Megan that his battle with Charity is over. Charity is rattled by Debbie's digs at her relationship and is wounded when Declan admits how Debbie tried to warn him off from marrying her. Debbie is guilty when she sees how fragile Charity is, but insists she only said those things because she cares for her. Megan isn't pleased when Jai has another go at Charity and Declan in the pub when he finds out they've set a date for the wedding. Finn is venomous as he explains to Victoria that he didn't get the job because Declan gave him a bad reference. Harriet informs Chas that she can't marry Moira and Cain in the barn as she hasn't got the right license. Eric returns Val's clothes that he sold and is hopeful when Val suggests a truce, but he is gutted when she plans an evening with one of the guests instead of him. Harriet catches out Edna by inventing a fake charity that Edna later donates too. She reluctantly admits that she is the mystery benefactor and that she cashed the scratchcard. Harriet promises to keep her secret. James appears unsettled when Chas corrects him on Adam's age, telling him he will actually be 22. Charity and Noah have a heart-to-heart and he worries how long it will be before she breaks up with Declan. She begins to worry if she's making the right decision and later makes an appointment to discuss a termination. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Clive Faraday - David Hounslow Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, Kitchen *The Grange - Lounge, Restaurant, Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, Backroom, Kitchen, Ladies toilets *Mill Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street - Public café *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Hotten Road *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office Notes *From this episode onwards, Noah Sharma is credited as 'Noah Dingle'. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes